herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lisa Loud
|friends = Clyde (good friend) Darcy (best friend) David (love interest) |enemies = Tetherby Exterminator |type of hero = Genius kid}} Lisa Marie Loud is one of the ten deuteragonists of The Loud House. Lisa the second youngest child in her family and the most intelligent family member. She is voiced by Lara Jill Miller who also voices Widget from Wow Wow Wubbzy and Kari Kamiya from Digimon Adventure/02. Personality Despite her position as the second-youngest member of the Loud family at the age of 4, Lisa a child prodigy capable of creating highly complex inventions. As a result, she has a tendency to be boorish, egocentric, sarcastic and condescending with other people. She suffers from a lateral lisp and has a stoic frown, but many instances when she is seen smiling do exist, such as after her Podcast was ruined in Listen Out Loud and she congratulated her family for making it up for her when they asked her to identify a species and she was told herself that she was that species. Despite not being as excited as her siblings she has been shown sometimes to reach that state when something good happens such as when she and her sisters find out about Lincoln's romantic situation in "Heavy Meddle". Furthermore, she doesn't believe in curses, blessings, superstition nor fortune-telling since she's a realist who believes only in science. Her parallel counterpart, Levi, has a similar personality, yet is calmer and harsher. Appearance Lisa wears thick round glasses to improve her vision. These glasses actually hide her eyes, save the pupils, with their lenses. She has short, baggy brown hair (said to be a wig), and has a green turtleneck sweater, pink pants, and brown shoes. Her outfit droops to show her stoic demeanor. When running her experiments, Lisa wears a lab coat. It is shown her eyes are beady when their true form is revealed, which can only be done by removing her glasses. Her parallel counterpart, Levi, looks similar except he sports his lab coat all the time, even when he's not running an experiment. He also has shorter hair. Skills and abilities *'Creating inventions:' in a number of episodes Lisa has been shown creating different futuristic inventions. *'Multilinguality:' Lisa has been revealed to speak Mandarin fluently. *'Music skills:' Lisa is skilled in playing xylophone and theremin. Heroic acts *Has displayed care for her siblings from time to time. *Heavy Meddle: helped her brother with his romantic situation. *Along Came A Sister: Helped her siblings in saving Frank the Spider from the Exterminator. *One Of The Boys: Lisa helped her brother escape to a gender-bender reality so the latter could see what his life would be like with brothers. This can also be considered an antagonistic act since the gender-benders annoyed Lincoln even more. It also revealed that Levi is her mirror world counterpart. Names in Other Languages Lisa keeps her English given name worldwide. Gallery Images Loud Sisters.jpeg S2E23A_Mileva_and_Elsa.png Trivia *Lisa is reminiscent of Dexter from Dexter's Laboratory. *Her song's genre in Really Loud Music is rap, which fits how it is called the Periodic Table Rap. Here, she goes into a rap about some chemicals related to the periodic table. Some of her words are puns, such as Afradium (from "afraid") Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Genius Category:Kids Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Egomaniacs Category:Siblings Category:Honest Category:Heroic Creator Category:Inventors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Stalkers Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Incompetent Category:Optimists Category:Merciful Category:Chaotic Good